doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Betzabé Jara
) |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla, México |defuncion = |ocupacion = |familiares = |nacionalidad = Méxicana |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Betzabe Jara (a veces erróneamente acreditada como Betsabé Jara) es una actriz y directora de doblaje, actriz de teatro mexicana; clown teatral e improvisadora, nacida en Puebla, México, 16 de abril de 1986. Conocida por ser la voz de Tamara en Chica rara, Mane-iac y Sour Sweet en My Little Pony, Blythe Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop, Anastasia Steele en 50 sombras de Grey, Cometa en La Señorita Cometa, Polly Pocket y Eleanor en The day my butt went psycho, Lucita en Un castillo en el cielo, Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio y Betty en Hora de aventura. Dakota-jon-1050x700.jpg|Anastasia Steele (Dakota Johnson) en Cincuenta sombras de Grey. Tamaraakward.png|Tamara en Chica rara. Blythebaxter.png|Blythe Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop. Twyla.jpg|Twyla en Monster High. RosabellabeautyEAH.png|Rosabella Beauty en Ever After High. Davinato.png|Davina Claire en Los originales. Mimmih2o.png|Mimmi en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure Polly3Dserie.png|Polly Pocket en la nueva serie de Polly Pocket. Dori_shinchan.jpg|Señorita Dori (3ra voz) en Crayon Shin-chan. Kiki.jpg|Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje). Señoritacometa-1d.jpg|La Señorita Cometa en la serie homónima del mismo nombre (Redoblaje). Miette.PNG|Miette en Pokémon Filmografía Anime *Bleach - Hiyori Saguraki * Pokemon - Miette * Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Dori * Pokémon: Batallas Galácticas - Oficial Jenny / Úrsula * Súper Once - Voces adicionales * Hungry Heart - Kenta (redoblaje) * Strait Jacket - Nerin Simmons * Los siete pecados capitales - Veronica Liones Películas de Anime * Un castillo en el cielo - Sheeta / Lucita Toelle Ur Laputa * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki / Ket (Redoblaje) Series de TV Margo Harshman *La teoría del Big Bang - Alex Jensen *Doctor House - Melissa *Familia moderna - Jungle Tanya Dichen Lachman *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Jiaying Disney / Marvel *Los 100 - Anya Jaimie Alexander' Punto ciego - Jane '''Otros' *Flecha - Carrie Cutter / Cupido (Amy Gumenick) (2014-presente) *Sleepy Hollow - Tnte. Abbie Mills (Nicole Beharie) (2013-presente) *Los originales - Davina Claire (Danielle Campbell) (2013-presente) *Awkward - Tamara (Jillian Rose Reed) (2012-presente) *Señorita Cometa - Señorita Cometa (Yumiko Kokonoe) (1967-1968) (Redoblaje 2014) *Survivor Remorse - McChuck *A to Z - Stephie (Lenora Crichlow) (2014-2015) *Resurrection - Elaine Richards (Samaire Armstrong) (2014-2015) *La Reina blanca - Isabel Neville *Ripper Street - Rose (2014) *Borgia - Carlotta d Aragona (Paloma Bloyd) (2013) *Los seguidores - Annie (Stephanie Leigh Schlund) (2013) *Dallas (2012) - Emma Brown (Emma Bell) (2013-2014) *La bella y la bestia (2012) - Tess Vargas (Nina Lisandrello) (2012-2014) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Robin (Liza Lapira) (2012-2013) *Bomb Girls - Kate Andrews (Charlotte Hegele) (2012-2013) *Anger Management - Lacey (Noureen DeWulf) (2012-2014) *Downton Abbey - Lady Sybil Crawley (Jessica Brown Findlay) (2011-2012) *666 Park Avenue - Nona Clark (Samantha Logan) (2012-2013) *Lindas mentirosas - Rhonda *Grimm - Voces Adicionales *The Camp - Marina *El diario de Carrie - Jen #2 *Defiance - Voces adicionales *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Laeta (2013) *The middle - Debb (2011 - presente) *90210 - Megan Rose (Jessica Parker Kennedy) (2012-2013) *La doctora de la mafia - Enfermera Rosa 'Ro' Quintero (Floriana Lima) (2012-2013) *Hospital de animales - Dra. Jill Leiter (June Diane Raphael) (2012) *Men at work - Lisa (Amy Smart) (2012) *Idénticas - Tessa Banner (Gage Golightly) (2011-2012) *Dos hombres y medio - Betsy/Bridget Schmidt (Judy Greer) (2011-2012) *Parenthood - Zoe DeHaven (Rosa Salazar) (2011-2012) *Against the Wall - Abby Kowalski (Rachael Carpani) (2011) *Warehouse 13 - Sally Stokowski (Ashley Williams) (2011) *La teoría del Big Bang - Siri *Homeland - Roya *Covert Affairs - Pilar (Ana Claudia Talancón)/Suzanne *Shogun - Mariko redoblaje *Sherlock - Kitty Riley, Lucy, Voces adicionales *Mandrake - Bebel / Tiffany *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Dionna *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Nora / Voces adicionales *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nijah / Ann *Degrassi: La nueva generación - Líder de fraternidad *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Apariciones especiales *Xtreme Chef - Chef Izzy *Fringe: La gran conspiración - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Los Reyes de la colina - Voces adicionales *90210 - Voces adicionales *Secundaria secreta - Voces adicionales *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Robin Hood (TV) - Voces adicionales *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Voces adicionales *The Glades: Sol mortal - Voces adicionales *Intervention - Varios personajes *Scare Tactics - Varios personajes (Temporada 4 en adelante) *The Rachael Ray Show - Varios *Survivor Tocantis - Sierra *Saving Grace - Kendra *Laredo - Voces adicionales *The Unit - Voces adicionales *Vestido de novia - Voces adicionales *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales *Breakout Kings - Voces adicionales. * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Mimmi (2015-Presente) Películas Alicia Vikander *Ex Machina - Ava (2015) *Hijo del crimen - Tasha (2014) *Anna Karenina - Kitty (2012) Oona Chaplin *Sólo amigos? - Julianne (2013) *Imago Mortis - Arianna (2009) Amber Heard *The Rum Diary - Chenault (2011) *ExTerminators - Nikki (2009) Otros *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Bianca (Tessa Thompson) (2015) *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad - Voces adicionales (2015) *Escalofríos - Lorraine (Jillian Bell) (2015) *Legado - Danielle "Dani" Robinson (Amy Tyger) (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Voces adicionales (2015) *Eliminar amigo - Jess (Renee Olstead) (2015) *Esta chica es un desastre - Kim (Brie Larson) (2015) *Falsa identidad - Jill Baker (Felicity Jones) (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Rita (Edwina Findley) (2015) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Sophie (Susan Heyward) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Natalie (Morgan Griffin) (2015) *Más notas perfectas - Emily Junk (Hailee Steinfeld) (2015) *Tomorrowland - Voces adicionales (2015) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Voces adicionales (2015) *El viaje más largo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Anastasia Steele (Dakota Johnson) (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Cometa - Margrit (Cleo Rinkwest) (2014) *Matar al mensajero - Editora de Los Ángeles Time (Susan Walters) (2014) *Vicio propio - Luz (Yvette Yates) (2014) *En el bosque - Rapunzel (Mackenzie Mauzy) (2014) *Perdida - Andie Fitzgerald (Emily Ratajkowski) (2014) *Las novias de mis amigos - Chelsea (Mackenzie Davis) (2014) *Agentes del desorden - Ejecutiva creativa (Raven-Danielle Baker) y Soltera (Rebecca Galarza) (2014) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Blink (Fan Bingbing) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) *Condenados - Glori Shettles (Collette Wolfe) (2013) *Atrapados en navidad - Lu Taylor (Taylor Spreitler) (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - Cindy (Megan Park) (2012) *The Master - Peggy Dodd (Amy Adams) (2012) *Notas perfectas - Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) (2012) *Lawless - Bertha (Mia Wasikowska) (2012) mexicana *De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) OnScreen *Beastly - Kendra Hilferty (Mary-Kate Olsen) (2011) *Adultos jóvenes - Sandra Freehauf (Collette Wolfe) (2011) *El romance del siglo - Elizabeth (Natalie Dormer) (2011) *Thor - Sif (Jaimie Alexander) (2011) Redoblaje *Robo en las alturas - Voces adicionales (2011) *La chica de mis sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) Redoblaje *Mañana, cuando comience la guerra - Ellie Linton (Caitlin Stasey) (2010) *El conspirador - Sarah Weston (Alexis Bledel) (2010) versión *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. - Daniella (Aubrey Peeples) (2010) mexicano *The Fighter - Sherry Ward (Jenna Lamia) (2010) Videomax *El escritor fantasma - Voces adicionales (2010) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Voces adicionales (2009) *Crepúscula la saga: Luna Nueva - Angela (Christian Serratos) (2009) mexicana *Law Abiding Citizen - Denise Ryce/Hija de Clyde (2009) *Ace Ventura Jr - Danielle (2009) *Whip It - Eva Destrucción (Ari Graynor) (2009) *La teoría del patán - Hermana Mary & Candice (2009) *Never Cry Werewolf - Angie (Melanie Leishman) (2008) *Chapter 27 - Jude (Lindsay Lohan) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Voces adicionales (2007) Redoblaje *La liga de la cerveza - Gina (Elizabeth Regen) (2006) *Enredos de familia - Judy Arnolds (Famke Janssen) (2004) *El bebé de Rosemary - Rosemary Woodhouse (Mia Farrow) (1968) Redoblaje *El asesino Btk - Voces adicionales *For Five Six - Voces adicionales *Amore - Celibassi Películas animadas Jonquil Goode *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Twyla *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Twyla *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Twyla *Monster High: Embrujadas - Twyla Otros *Rio 2 - Perezoza *El libro de la vida - Skeleton Adelita *Los boxtrolls - Aceitosín / Chones *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces adicionales *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Voces adicionales *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Voces adicionales *Intensa mente - Voces adicionales *Minions - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * The Book Girl - Toko Telenovelas brasileñas Natália Guimarães *Caminos del corazón - Ariadne *Los Mutantes - Ariadne Ágatha Moreira *La Sombra de Helena - Giselle *Verdades Secretas - Giovanna (Gi) Otros *Imperio - Sebastiana Naná (Vivianne Araujo) *La Fiesta - Ludmila (Élea Mercurio) *Hombre Nuevo - Lara (Elisa Pinheiro) * Doña Xepa - Yasmin (Pérola Faria) *Flor del Caribe - Vanessa (Fernanda Pontes) *Lado a Lado - Alicia (Juliane Araujo) *Una Rosa con Amor - Terezinha (Sabrina Petraglia) *Los Tramposos - Dóris (Roberta Gualda) *Agua en la boca - Akemi (Juliana Kametami) *Carrusel-Cirilo Rivera(Jean Paulo Santos) Telenovelas Eslovacas *Chlapi neplačú / Blind love - Paula Telenovelas portuguesas *Luna Roja - Margarita Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Hae Sung *Dating Agency: Cyrano - Kong Ming Young *Mary está fuera por la noche - Seo-Joon Reality show *Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) Series animadas *Mighty Magicswords - Vambre *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco - Eleanor *Ever After High - Rosabella Beauty (Paula Rhodes) *Un show más - Desdemona "Mona" * Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket (Sue Thorpe y Marieve Herington) *Hora de aventura - Betty, Gunther *El Carrusel mágico - Ermintrude *Pan de nube - Woolie *Monster High - Twyla (Jonquil Goode) *Gaturro, la serie - Ágatha *El Carrusel mágico - Gertrudis *Fiona y Paulie - Fiona *Bananas en pijamas (serie animada) - Lulú *Los héroes de la ciuad - Fiona *Grandes Minipoderosos - Eliette, Natasha y Flora. *Icónicos - Gigí la jirafa *Justo a tiempo Voces adicionales *El closet de Chloe - Personajes varios *Hairy Scary - Voces adicionales *The Three Robers - Gregory / Huerfanos *Ciudad de pollos - Jenny` *Meteoro, la nueva generacion Annelisse ((Tercer Doblaje)) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Melen-iaca (Mane-iac) *El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada) - Rosilú y Voces adicionales Proyectos con Huevocartoon *Los Reyes de la colonia se van al mundial - Tlacoyito y La comadre (2014) Dirección de doblaje *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad *Love *Mafia 2012 *American Dreamland *Hank Zipzer *The Loud House *The Banded Brothers Locución comercial * Coca-Cola - Cristal / Talentos * Mi alegría - Talentos * Stila de Quaker - Talentos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje